Oceanside, California
}} |subdivision_name1 = |subdivision_name2 = San Diego |government_type = Council-manager |leader_title = City council |leader_name = Mayor Jim Wood Deputy Mayor Chuck Lowery Jerome M. Kern Esther C. Sanchez Jack Feller |leader_title1 = City treasurer |leader_name1 = Gary M. Ernst |leader_title2 = City clerk |leader_name2 = Zack Beck |leader_title3 = City manager |leader_name3 = |established_title = Incorporated |established_date = July 3, 1888 | unit_pref = Imperial | area_footnotes = | area_total_sq_mi = 42.18 | area_land_sq_mi = 41.25 | area_water_sq_mi = 0.92 | area_total_km2 = 109.23 | area_land_km2 = 106.84 | area_water_km2 = 2.39 | area_water_percent = 2.23 | area_note = |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_ft = 66 |elevation_m = 20 |coordinates = |population_as_of = 2010 |population_footnotes = |population_total = 167086 |pop_est_as_of = 2016 |pop_est_footnotes = |population_est = 175464 |population_rank = 3rd in San Diego County 26th in California |population_density_km2 = 1642.28 |population_metro = |timezone = Pacific |utc_offset = −8 |timezone_DST = PDT |utc_offset_DST = −7 |postal_code_type = ZIP Codes |postal_code = 92049, 92051, 92052, 92054, 92056–92058 |area_code_type = Area codes |area_code = 442/760 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = |blank1_name = GNIS feature IDs |blank1_info = , |blank2_name = City flower |blank2_info = Crimson Lake Bougainvillea |website = |footnotes = |population_density_sq_mi = 4253.47 }} Oceanside is a coastal city located on California's South Coast. It is the third-largest city in San Diego County, California. The city had a population of 167,086 at the 2010 census. Together with Carlsbad and Vista, it forms a tri-city area. Oceanside is located just south of Marine Corps Base Camp Pendleton.Marine Corps Base Camp Pendleton History Originally inhabited by Native Americans, the first European explorers arrived in 1769. Spanish missionaries under Father Junipero Serra founded Mission San Luis Rey de Francia on a former site of a Luiseño Indian village on the banks of the San Luis Rey River. In the early 19th century, the introduction of farming and grazing changed the landscape of what would become Oceanside. The area—like all of California—was under Spanish, then in 1821 under Mexican rule, and then the U.S. in 1848. In the late 1850s, Andrew Jackson Myers lived in San Joaquin County. A native of LaSalle County, Illinois, he returned in the late 1880s and lived in San Luis Rey. In 1882 Myers moved on the land that was the original town site for Oceanside. A patent for the land was issued in 1883 by the federal government. It was incorporated on July 3, 1888. The city hall as of the early 21st century stands on the former Myers homestead. The town post office contains an oil-on-canvas mural, Air Mail, painted in 1937 by Elsie Seeds. Federally commissioned murals were produced from 1934 to 1943 in the United States through the Section of Painting and Sculpture, later called the Section of Fine Arts, of the Treasury Department. In the 20th century, Oceanside was a beach town devoted to activities on a stretch of beaches. Residential areas like downtown (built in the 1890s), South Oceanside (built in the 1920s and 1930s), and developments east of Interstate 5 (built after World War II) are preserved and remodeled when these houses are considered to have historical value. Since the establishment of Marine Corps Base Camp Pendleton in 1942, Oceanside has been home to U.S. armed forces personnel, and the wartime industry of WWII and the 1950s had an ammunition manufacturing facility in the city. In 1970, the Census Bureau reported city's population as 91.0% white, 5.1% black and 1.7% Asian. After 1970, the main focus of Oceanside was suburban development and a choice for newcomers to move into then relatively affordable housing. Oceanside continues to be known for the value and appreciation as a vacation home market. Geography Oceanside is at (33.211566, -117.325701). According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , of which is land and (2.23%) is water. Traveling north on Interstate 5, Oceanside is the last city before Orange County. As the crow flies, it is roughly the same distance from Aliso Viejo as it is to downtown San Diego. Climate Oceanside experiences a semi-arid climate (Köppen climate classification BSh) that is significantly tempered by maritime winds and the cool currents off the shoreline. The average high temperatures range from 64 °F (18 °C) to 77 °F (23 °C), while the average low temperatures range from 45 °F (7 °C) to 64 °F (18 °C). |date=May 2011 }} Demographics |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census }} 2010 The 2010 United States Census reported that Oceanside had a population of 167,086. The population density was 3,961.8 people per square mile (1,529.7/km²). The racial makeup of Oceanside was 109,020 (65.2%) White, 7,873 (4.7%) African American, 1,385 (0.8%) Native American, 11,081 (6.6%) Asian (3.4% Filipino, 0.7% Japanese, 0.7% Vietnamese, 0.6% Chinese, 0.4% Korean, 0.2% Indian), 2,144 (1.3%) Pacific Islander, 25,886 (15.5%) from other races, and 9,697 (5.8%) from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 59,947 persons (35.9%). The Census reported that 166,150 people (99.4% of the population) lived in households, 802 (0.5%) lived in non-institutionalized group quarters, and 134 (0.1%) were institutionalized. There were 59,238 households, out of which 20,486 (34.6%) had children under the age of 18 living in them, 30,201 (51.0%) were opposite-sex married couples living together, 6,947 (11.7%) had a female householder with no husband present, 3,111 (5.3%) had a male householder with no wife present. There were 3,504 (5.9%) unmarried opposite-sex partnerships, and 472 (0.8%) same-sex married couples or partnerships. 14,117 households (23.8%) were made up of individuals and 6,161 (10.4%) had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.80. There were 40,259 families (68.0% of all households); the average family size was 3.32. The population was spread out with 39,817 people (23.8%) under the age of 18, 19,028 people (11.4%) aged 18 to 24, 45,797 people (27.4%) aged 25 to 44, 40,943 people (24.5%) aged 45 to 64, and 21,501 people (12.9%) who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 35.2 years. For every 100 females there were 97.4 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 95.0 males. There were 64,435 housing units at an average density of 1,527.8 per square mile (589.9/km²), of which 34,986 (59.1%) were owner-occupied, and 24,252 (40.9%) were occupied by renters. The homeowner vacancy rate was 2.2%; the rental vacancy rate was 6.2%. 97,645 people (58.4% of the population) lived in owner-occupied housing units and 68,505 people (41.0%) lived in rental housing units. 2000 As of the census of 2000, there were 161,029 people, 56,488 households, and 39,259 families residing in the city. The population density was 3,967.2 inhabitants per square mile (1,531.7/km²). There were 59,581 housing units at an average density of 1,467.9 per square mile (566.7/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 66.4% White, 6.3% African American, 5.5% Asian, 1.2% Pacific Islander, 0.4% Native American or Alaskan Native, 0.1% from another race alone, and 3.2% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race was 30.2%. In 2000, there were 56,488 households out of which 35.0% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 54.1% were married couples living together, 11.0% had a female householder with no husband present, and 30.5% were non-families. 22.7% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.2% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.83 and the average family size was 3.33. The age distribution of Oceanside in 2000 was as follows: 27.6% under the age of 18, 10.2% from 18 to 24, 31.0% from 25 to 44, 17.6% from 45 to 64, and 13.6% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 33 years. For every 100 females there were 98.0 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 96.1 males. The median income for a household in the city was $46,301, and the median income for a family was $52,232. Males had a median income of $34,772 versus $27,962 for females. The per capita income for the city was $20,329. About 8.2% of families and 11.6% of the population were below the poverty line, including 16.2% of those under age 18 and 5.7% of those age 65 or over. Economy According to the City's 2009 Comprehensive Annual Financial Report,City of Oceanside CAFR Retrieved August 13, 2009 the top employers in the city are: Oceanside is home to the Worlds Largest Women's Surf Competition, the Supergirl Pro Jam event is held yearly since 2007. Each Thursday evening, downtown Oceanside hosts the Sunset Market - a gathering of local vendors, hot food and live entertainment. Attractions *The Oceanside Pier, first built in 1888 (and now in its sixth incarnation), is one of the longest wooden piers on the western United States coastline at .http://www.visitoceanside.org/travel-tips/oceanside-pier-2/ *The historic district of Mount Ecclesia, home to the Rosicrucian Fellowship, is noted for its singular architecture and the preservation of nature grounds and gardens, offering a unique meditative walking experience. *The California Surf Museum is located in downtown Oceanside. *The Oceanside Transit Center provides train services on Amtrak, Metrolink, Coaster, and Sprinter. * Since 2006, Oceanside has played host to the official start of the annual 3000 mile bicycle race, Race Across America, which is usually held during the second week of June. It is considered the world's toughest sporting event by many experts.http://news.discovery.com/adventure/extreme-sports/8-most-grueling-events-130429.htm * Oceanside hosts The Beach Soccer Championships The Beach Soccer Championships since 2007, the festival is the largest on the west coast and takes place weekend after mother's day in May. The event has a PRO side to the event called The Beach Soccer USA Cup and it is considered to host the toughest competition of its kind in the USA. * The famous house in the film, Top Gun, where Kelly McGillis and Tom Cruise shot a romantic scene. Government Municipal government According to the city's most recent Comprehensive Annual Financial Report, the city's various funds had $295.2 million in revenues, $252.8 million in expenditures, $962.8 million in total assets, $195.3 million in total liabilities, and $223.7 million in cash and investments.City of Oceanside CAFR Retrieved August 13, 2009 State and federal representation In the California State Legislature, Oceanside is in , and in . In the United States House of Representatives, Oceanside is in . Education Residents of Oceanside may attend schools in the Oceanside Unified School District, Vista Unified School District, Bonsall Union School District, Carlsbad Unified School District, Fallbrook Union High School District, or Fallbrook Union Elementary School District, depending on their actual address. The Oceanside Unified School District provides instrumental music programs in grades 4-12. The Oceanside Unified School District has two comprehensive high schools, El Camino High School off Rancho Del Oro and Oceanside High School off Mission Avenue. High school students are also served by Ocean Shores Continuation High School and Clair Burgener Academy. OUSD has 24 schools plus three charter schools, including the School of Business and Technology, and two brand new schools, Louise Foussat Elementary School and Cesar Chavez Middle School, that opened in the Fall of 2007. Cesar Chavez Middle School, which is on the corner of Frazee and Oleander, will be built on a , house 11 building totaling and will serve 1,000 6th–8th grade students. The other school, Louise Foussat Elementary School, located on Pala Road, is built on of land with 35 classrooms totaling 54, and can accommodate 800 students. Sister cities * Ensenada, Mexico * Kisarazu, Chiba, Japan * Fuji, Shizuoka, Japan * A'ana, Samoa Famous people * Bobbi DePorter, founder of the internationally acclaimed SuperCamp program, and President of the Quantum Learning Network. * Mark Dice, author, media analyst. * Phil Edwards, surfer. * Mickey Finn, inventor of weapons systems. * Francis French, author. * Bill Goldberg, retired professional wrestler, football player, and actor.The Hebrew Hulk * Michael C. Gross, retired magazine director, National Lampoon, Heavy Metal, and film producer, Ghostbusters, Beethoven. * Bryce Hall (1962) - Familypedia Master Editor. * Thomas Keller, restaurateur. * David B. Kurtz, second mayor of San Diego (1851–52), lived in Oceanside. * Frank Lasee, Wisconsin politician. * Christopher Lloyd, actor, Taxi, Back to the Future films. * Rear Admiral Dick Lyon, one of the first 10 Navy Seals (formerly called "Scouts and Raiders"), and the first Special Warfare Officer to attain that rank. He served as mayor of the city in the 1990s. * Barbara Mandrell, country singer, former Miss Oceanside.The International Who's Who of Women 2002 Graduated from Oceanside High School in 1967.Barbara Mandrell * Elana Meyers, 2014 Olympic medalist (bobsleigh).http://www.gwsports.com/sports/w-softbl/mtt/meyers_elana00.html * Jordan Pundik, of pop band New Found Glory. * Denise Richards, actress who starred in Starship Troopers, Wild Things and the James Bond film The World Is Not Enough. Graduated from El Camino High School in 1989.Denis Richards Pictures * Garth William Smith (1960) - Pianist, Composer, Musician - specializing in piano arrangements of popular hymns. * Chris Thile, virtuoso mandolinist of Nickel Creek; born in Oceanside.Edgar Meyer and Chris Thile * Evan Tanner, former UFC middleweight champion. * Brandon Vera, UFC mixed martial artist. * Victor Villaseñor, acclaimed Mexican-American writer. * Brian Kibler, Magic: The Gathering Hall of Famer and game designer. Major League Baseball players * Heath Bell, retired pitcher for the San Diego Padres. * Thad Bosley, outfielder for the California Angels, Chicago White Sox, Milwaukee Brewers, Seattle Mariners, Chicago Cubs, Kansas City Royals, and the Texas Rangers. * Trevor Cahill, pitcher for the Chicago Cubs. * Chris Chambliss, first baseman who played from 1971 to 1988 for the Cleveland Indians, New York Yankees and Atlanta Braves, graduated from Oceanside High School in 1966. * Gary Thomasson, outfielder and first baseman who played from 1972 to 1980 for the San Francisco Giants, Oakland Athletics, New York Yankees and Los Angeles Dodgers, graduated from Oceanside High School in 1969, part of the Yankees' 1978 World Series-winning team. National Football League players * Justin Blackmon, went to Oklahoma State University and was drafted 5th overall by the Jacksonville Jaguars. * Sam Brenner, plays for the Denver Broncos. Graduated from Oceanside High School in 2008. *Michael Booker, graduated from El Camino High School in 1993, went to the University of Nebraska and was drafted 11th overall by the Atlanta Falcons. * Willie James Buchanon, played for the Green Bay Packers and San Diego Chargers. Graduated from Oceanside High School in 1968. * D. J. Clark, played for the Green Bay Packers.D.J. Clark * J.C. Pearson, played for the Kansas City Chiefs and Minnesota Vikings. * Joe Salave'a, plays for the Washington Redskins.Joe Salave'a * Junior Seau, played for the San Diego Chargers, Miami Dolphins, and New England Patriots, and made 12 NFL Pro Bowls * Ken Stills, played for the Green Bay Packers and Minnesota Vikings. * Toussaint Tyler, played running back for the New Orleans Saints for two seasons.Toussaint Tyler NFL & AFL Football Statistics". Pro-Football Reference. Retrieved February 10, 2010. * Bryant Westbrook, played for the Detroit Lions, Dallas Cowboys and Green Bay Packers. Graduated from El Camino High School in 1993. * Dokie Williams, played for the Los Angeles Raiders for five seasons. See also References External links * * Oceanside Historical Society * Discover Oceanside attractions, beaches and piers. Category:Oceanside, California Category:Cities in San Diego County, California Category:North County (San Diego County) Category:Coastal settlements in California Category:San Diego metropolitan area Category:Incorporated cities and towns in California Category:Settlements established in 1888 Category:1888 establishments in California Category:Seaside resorts in California